This invention relates to a device for coupling to an object such as a pipe or a rod. For example the device may be used to couple two or more pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4469357 discloses a composite coupling for joining cylindrical substrates, which comprises a tubular heat-recoverable metallic compression sleeve and a tubular metallic insert disposed in the direction of recovery of the sleeve so that when the sleeve recovers, it deforms the insert so that it contacts the substrates to be joined.
It is desirable to minimize the amount of shape memory alloy used to make a coupling of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4469357, because of the significant expense associated with such materials, both in terms of materials per se and of processing.